


Concerned

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kate's back,” Argent told him and Derek nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

“Kate's back,” Argent told him and Derek nodded.

“I know.” Which he did.

It was the reason he'd been unable to sleep for the past two weeks; for fear that she'd come for him. Come for Scott, or Stiles or Peter and it made his chest hurt, knowing that she's out there and could hurt him and his family. Again.

When he did manage to sleep, which was never more than for two hours, he dreamt of the fire. He dreamt of the smirk on Kate's face, when he asked her why, and the mischievousness in her eyes when she cupped him over his pants and whispered in his ear that she'd miss him and how much of a good boy he'd been for her. Derek wouldn't – couldn't – push her away, couldn't hurt her because he _loves_ her, and Kate knew it.

“I like you, Derek,” she'd said, rubbing his soft cock. “Which is why I'm leaving you and your sister alive. I know Laura's your favourite.” Derek remembers her smiling, like she'd done him a favour.

Derek wakes up shivering, feels dirty and guilty.

He doesn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts, but when he snaps out of it Argent is shaking his shoulder, something like concern in his expression. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Derek finds himself answering honestly, surprising both of them.

Chris sighs, scrubs a hand over his face. “Yeah.” He says quietly, understandingly.

It was then that Derek sees the dark circles under Chris's eyes, how his cheekbones are sharper and the way he's hunched over slightly. Chris has lost his family too, he remembers.

“I'll stop her,” Chris says, suddenly looking Derek in the eyes, his own glinting with determination. “She won't hurt anyone else. I won't let her.”

And for some reason, Derek believed him. His throat closed up, and he could only nod in response.

Later, before Chris left, they hugged for a good minute. They clung to each other and Chris's beard tickled his neck, but he didn't move. Didn't think he could, not until Chris pulled away and patted his back before leaving.

In bed, Derek thought about that hug. How tightly Chris held him; and the firmness of his hand against Derek's back.

It was nice.

It felt safe, Derek realised.

In Chris's arms, he felt like nothing could get to him. Chris would protect him.

When Derek fell asleep, he dreamt of a warm body holding him close, a solid weight against his back; _anchoring_ him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
